Such is the case in particular with tri-jet aircraft such as the Lockheed L1011, and the McDonnell Douglas DC-10, or MD-11., In fact, whilst two of the engines are respectively carried by the wings, the third engine is structurally and geometrically located between the horizontal tail unit with its two symmetrical stabilizers and the vertical tail unit with its vertical stabilizer disposed on the nacelle or the fairing of this third engine. Other aircraft integrate the tail engine at the end of the fuselage, directly in its structure.
Whatever the type of aircraft equipped with such an engine at the tail of the fuselage may be, particular maintenance problems arise due to the location of said engine compared with that of a very accessible and easily removable wing engine. In fact, when it is desired to remove the engine for an important overhaul, or even to replace it, it is necessary to previously carry out the removal of numerous surrounding components and devices that are independent of the engine in order to gain access to the latter, which results in particularly long, tedious and costly interventions.
Furthermore, it is necessary to provide complex and heavy lifting and/or handling installations (considering the height of the intervention) in order to be able to carry out in complete safety the various movements (horizontal and vertical) for taking out and moving the engine from the rear tail units or the fuselage to a receiving stand placed on the ground.